The invention is based on an air flow rate meter for internal combustion engines. An air flow rate meter is already known (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 33 26 047), which however has the problem that the single long hot wire in the single aperture must be biassed to a sufficient magnitude as to assure that the hot wire will remain taut even during a required burn-off procedure.